Bittersweet
by Axsyn
Summary: Saying goodbye could only be bittersweet. Their final ending proves that their love was never-ending. Zack x Aerith


Slowly, a young woman walked to her small but beautiful garden of flowers. Her expression became more melancholic as she went and stood in the middle of her bright patch where it was still grass, green and fresh. She sat down upon her cushion of soft grass. Both hands reached out behind her head and pulled out the bottom band that usually kept her hair in a braid. With soft and gentle fingers, she un-braided her hazel locks and then pulled off the pink ribbon carefully.

Placing both hands at her sides, she slowly leaned back onto the ground. Her hair curled and weaved around the strips of green. Painfully she looked at the sky through the hole in the roof, the bright blue reminding her of the man who loved her, cared for her, and died hoping one day they'll be together again. She gripped the ribbon he gave her tightly, before she placed it upon her soft lips. She pretended that she kissed his lips, rough yet gentle.

Fondly, she remembered his cheerfulness, and how he was always as energetic as a puppy. A tear formed on the edge of jaded eyes as she breathed in deeply and then let it out slowly. With those large breaths, it had seemed like she wanted the bitter sadness to flow out too. If only it was as easy as that. The memory she treasured the most, when he spoke so calmly, with a hint of nervousness. When he held her cheeks with her rough and warm hands. When she looked straight into his beautiful eyes like the sky. When he said to her so lovingly, 'Always, for Now and Forever, I'll love you Aerith. I'll cherish you, treasure you, and love you.'

However his eternity came too quickly. Still, it was hard for her to accept the fact that Zack could not come back to her anymore. No more. The feeling of his life joining more intricately with the Lifestream only made it worse for it was the proof that she could no longer feel his warmth, that he was gone.

Tears fell so freely from her green eyes, as she recalled more and more memories of their happiness. Her pink lips formed such a wretched expression from the bittersweet emotion overwhelming her. She placed an empty hand over her eyes to block her from seeing the sky and cried so hard. Her chest was heavy with sadness. Zack should not have died. His friend was to stop him from paying the Price of Freedom with his life.

Her sobs echoed within the empty church. Then in the midst of her sorrow hands that were warm pulled away Aerith's, shocking her. And she stared into those kind eyes like the sky. "Z-Zack?" she said while thinking he was a hallucination. "Your one and only," he replied smiling while wiping away the new tears and their tracks. Aerith held his hand on her cheek and leaned into the comforting warmth. She noticed the white wings and the sea green wire-like tendrils of the Lifestream at the tips of his feathers.

Almost losing her voice she whispered, "H-How?" He took the ribbon from her hand and wrapped it gently around her ring finger. "I think the Lifestream felt my regret and sent me down here to say my 'See you later.'" He grinned. She looked at him with a questioning look. "See you later?" He placed a chaste kiss on her upon her forehead before speaking, "This will be the last moment was have together in this life but not our next." Aerith was about to speak but Zack stopped her lips with his. They shared a sweet kiss and a few moments later he spoke again, "I love you no matter what happens, I'll make sure I find you in our next life and make you the happiest woman in the world!" She smiled and he had on that big sunflower grin. "Hey, don't cry. Laugh or smile just for me 'kay?" Her smile was a bit happier. "'Kay." He held her hand and said, "That's a promise." She nodded. "See you later, Aerith." She gave him her best smile and spoke, "See you later, Zack." And with those last words the Lifestream had taken back Zack, bit by glowing bit until she could no longer feel his touch.

Aerith lay in her garden, her patch of heaven, with a bittersweet smile on her beloved face.


End file.
